


The Assassin and The Hacker

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, smoaking assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the season 2 finale. Instead of leaving, Nyssa decides to stay in Starling City. Her and Sara are just friends and for the sake of my story, let’s just say that Felicity isn’t as into Oliver as she is in the show. Past Nysara and pre Smoaking Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin and The Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

“NO. That is a horrible idea”

 

“But Sara...if I am going to court - ”

 

“Nyssa, you don’t have to present the head of her enemy...that’s really not the way to ask her out. I mean, you never presented me with - ”

 

“You have too many enemies to count, Sara. I could not choose just one”

 

“Hey!” the blonde huffed from her place on the salmon ladder.

 

“Well it is quite true, habibati. Nonetheless, I did not really need to court you. You seemed to gravitate towards me on your own…”

 

“Hmm, you’re right” Sara smirked at her ex-lover, who was now one of her closest friends. “I’m pretty sure I made the first move any way!”

 

“Surely, even you do not believe that nonsense” the brunette leveled her friend with a smirk of her own. “But back to the topic on hand...my father suggested our family’s ancient tradition of presenting the head of an enemy as a courting gift...I do not see the problem with this”

 

The Canary’s eyes widened with disbelief as she looked at the assassin in front of her. “You’ve decided to take dating advice from your father?! Nys, your father is the Demon! What could possibly make you think that this was a good idea? Plus...I’m not even sure if Felicity even has any enemies. She’s too...cute”.

 

“I suppose my father can be a bit old fashioned…” Nyssa mumbled sheepishly. She looked at her old lover with a slight expression of vulnerability. “What do I do, Ta-er al-Asfer? I never thought I would feel like this after you. Do not look so smug, you brat!”

 

“I’m sorry! You know I love you”

 

“I know. I love you too. You are my best friend. Which is why you must help me with my mission to court Miss. Smoak!”

 

“Look, Felicity is a sweet girl! She’s light...unlike us. I know you, Nyssa. When you love, you love hard. So I know I don’t have to be worried about her when she’s with you. But seriously. You want to court her so badly...do you even know anything about her?”

 

“She is Felicity Smoak. MIT class of ‘09. Her intelligence exceeds many and she is an expert with technology. She is bright and kind, yet cautious and strong. She is cute like you always say and she is beautiful. Inside and out...which makes me a bit wary. Nevertheless, she is who I want and I always get what I want. Assuming that she will have someone like me, of course” Nyssa finished with a rare show of nervousness as she looked to her own feet.

 

“My God, Nyssa. You really do like her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so...smitten” Sara exclaimed with a small smile.

 

“I’m not smitten” the brunette snapped. Suddenly, she turned her head towards the entrance of the Arrow cave. After a few seconds of analyzing their surroundings, she sighed and hung her head. “But I am a fool who has lost hold of her senses”

 

“What are you - ”

 

“Good evening, Miss. Smoak. I assume you have heard most of our conversation,” the brunette said softly with a pink tint to her cheeks.

 

“Oh uh, yeah. H-hi! I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything. Well technically I guess I was. But I didn’t mean to!I was just coming down to check on a few programs I had running. And I didn’t hear everything...that I know of at least. I just heard what you think of me. Who would’ve thought a beautiful, badass assassin...I didn’t mean to -- well not that you aren’t...I’m just going to stop talking” the blonde hacker trailed off at the amused look on the Canary’s face. The assassin on the other hand had a subtle grin on her face.

 

“You think that I am beautiful?”

 

“W-well yeah, of course! I mean who wouldn’t? You’re absolutely gorgeous!”

 

The hacker and the assassin stood silently, seemingly caught up in each other’s gaze.

 

Feeling like a third wheel, Sara held back a smile and jumped down from the salmon ladder. “Okay! Looks like it’s time for me to go. I’m meeting Laurel for lunch and...yeah no, you guys don’t care...I’ll just see you guys later” her words trailed off into a light laughter as she made her way out of the Arrow cave.

 

The two women broke out of their trance at the Canary’s rushed exit. A dark blush made its way onto Felicity’s face and Nyssa’s subtle smile grew to it’s peak.

 

“So, Miss. Felicity Smoak. MIT class of ‘09. Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?”

 

“Well I guess that depends...are you asking me on a date?” Felicity grinned at the beautiful brunette. “Because if so, I’d love to go on a date with you...Miss. Nyssa Al Ghul. Daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon”

 

“I will pick you up at 7pm?”

 

“Sound perfect!” Felicity chirped in excitement.

 

“Wonderful” Nyssa murmured.

 

The blonde’s breathing hitched as the deadly woman stepped closer. A sweet kiss was placed on her cheek and she stood frozen, watching the brunette walk out of the Arrow cave. She couldn’t wait until tonight.


End file.
